nickelodeon_gamesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Fairly OddParents: Shadow Showdown
The Fairly OddParents: Shadow Showdown is a platforming video game released in 2004 for Microsoft Windows, GameCube, PlayStation 2, and Game Boy Advance by THQ. ImaginEngine developed the PC version while Blitz Games developed the GameCube and PlayStation 2 versions. The game is based on the animated series The Fairly OddParents and is the sequel to The Fairly OddParents: Breakin' da Rules. An Xbox version of the game was planned. This resulted in The Fairly OddParents: Breakin' da Rules being the only video game based on The Fairly OddParents to be released for Xbox. It is also the second and last Fairly OddParents video game released on consoles. Plot The game starts with young Timmy Turner being excited to see a new special season finale episode of one of his favorite shows--''Crash Nebula''—on TV. However, he finds that his TV stops working just as it premieres, and the only other time it can be seen is a day later when it reruns. He attempts to have Cosmo and Wanda fix it through a wish, but they can't, since their wands aren't working. The reason for this is that the Royal Jewel, the second most powerful source of fairy magic in existence, has been stolen, meaning that wish-granting powers have been disabled on a massive scale. Timmy goes on a mission to try to find out who stole the Jewel and turn him in, so that all will be returned to normal. The first suspect is Quince, the royal jester in service of Oberon and Titania, rulers of Fairy World, who was recently fired for "not being funny." After fighting Quince, Timmy has him interrogated by Jorgen von Strangle, but it turns out that Quince did not have the Jewel, and the only way to get it back was by using the magic of the first-most-powerful source of magic: the famous Fairyversary Muffin (first introduced in the Fairly OddParents TV-Movie "Abra-Catastrophe!"). To assemble the muffin, Timmy must bake it with magical forms of common cake ingredients, namely super strong hair raising flour, a phoenix egg, pixie sugar, and mooncalf milk. He somehow orders everything using the Internet, but Vicky snatches everything, and the ingredients are scattered in various places, such as in the possession of his parents or of Vicky herself (although the Phoenix Egg was destroyed). With the ingredients compromised, the trio must work to recover everything and put together the muffin before it's too late. Levels There are eight levels in the game. * Tutorial: Timmy gets sucked into a training video where he learns the basics: movement, jumping, dashing, and wish stars. Timmy wishes for a magic catapult to hit several targets. * Fairy Disastrous : Wishes: :: Suit restoration gizmo :: Cowboy :: Repair-o-tron : Boss: Quince * Dad's Dream : Wishes: :: Idea bulb :: Ultra powerful super magnet :: Klaxon : Boss: Giant robot * Take It on the Chin : Wishes: :: Pogo-stick :: Crimson Wing :: Freeze ray : Boss: H2Olga * Get a Clue : Wishes: :: Mansion-upside-downer :: Ghost :: Magnifying glass : Boss: Oberon and Titania * Vicky Strikes Back : Wishes: :: Jet pack :: Gamma suit :: Pinball : Boss: Vicky and Mark * The Great Esc-Ape : Wishes: :: Banana launcher :: Monkey wrench :: Sticky lizard powers : Boss: King ape * Shadow Showdown Cultural References In William Shakespeare's play, A Midsummer Night's Dream, Oberon and Titania are the King and Queen of the Fairies, and Quince is the director of the play within a play, that the mechanicals put on for the Duke on his wedding night. Reception PS2: 70.7% (8 reviews) GC: 65.0% (5 reviews) GBA: 50.0% (2 reviews) | MC = 61% (5 reviews) | IGN = 5.0 / 10 }} Shadow Showdown received mixed reviews from critics. References Category:Video Games Category:2004 video games Category:Game Boy Advance games Category:Nintendo GameCube games Category:Windows PC ames Category:Xbox games Category:PlayStation 2 games Category:Single-player video games Category:Platform games Category:Platformer Category:Nickelodeon video games Category:THQ games Category:The Fairly OddParents Category:Lua-scripted video games Category:Video games with cel-shaded animation